SILENCIO
by Froguita
Summary: En el sIGlo XVIII laS MUjEReS nO vAlEn NaDA SoLO sOn ObJeToS sIn EmBArgO AlGunAs se reVeLaN A sU DEsTiNO aMOr Y paSiON Se DEseCaDEnAn Y rOMpEn CoN tOdAS LaS bArrERaS esTaBlEcIdAS!ENTRENN PLISS I DEJEN REVIWSS!
1. calle ciega

OLAAAAAAA A TODO EL MUNDO ESTE ES MI 1º FICCI LO VOI A HACER CON SHASHA MALFOY PA Q LOS EPAIS VAMOS UN CAPI UNA I UN CAPI OTRA!ESPERO Q OS GUSTEE Y Q DEJEIS MUXOSS REVIS CON SUGERENCIAS IDEAS OPINIONES TODO SERA BIEN RECIBIDOO!MUXOSS BSSS I ESPERO Q OS GUSTEE!

La lluvia caía resonando contra los adoquines que cubrían la calle, una gran mansión destacaba entre todas las casas, rodeada por un extenso jardín y con unas altas rejas a los lados que la separaban de la gente indeseable (como aquellos nuevos ricos que se habían instalado hace, relativamente poco, al barrio.

No era una familia cualquiera la que habitaba en esa casa sino una de las de más alta alcurnia de la ciudad, a familia Granger.

Como todas las noches a la misma hora, un joven alto cuya figura no podía distinguirse entre las sombras, se coló por las verjas de la casa y escondido entre los arbustos espero que su misteriosa dama se saliera al balcón, aunque ignoraba su nombre él era posiblemente el que mejor la conocía porque allí fuera era donde ella dejaba de representar su papel y se comportaba como verdaderamente era hablaba, cantaba o simplemente miraba a su alrededor.

Por fin se abrieron las cortinas y ella salió se trataba de una chica más o menos alta con un cabello ondulado que se descargaba suavemente sobre sus hombros, tenía una tez pálida sobre la que resaltaban dos grandes y profundos ojos dorados que parecían atravesar todo aquello en lo que posara su mirada, una pequeña nariz que quedaba en perfecta armonía con el resto de su rostro estaba colocada el centro y unos pequeños y carnosos labios llamaban la atención por su color rosado permanente gracias al cual no necesitaba ningún tipo de pintura, estaba vestida con un fino camisón de seda color perla que llegaba hasta el suelo tapando sus pies y sobre el una bata con cola, color rosa palo.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y él la observaba tratando inútilmente descifrar sus pensamientos.

-Estoy tan cansada…-su voz sonó hueca sin sentimiento parecía haber perdido toda confianza en que su vida pudiera cambiar-…tan cansada de todo…y mañana es el día-soltó un suspiro-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir –se levantó y se introdujo entre las cortinas que al haberse dejado sueltas ondeaban con el viento.

Él se quedo allí quieto pensando en que podía haber pasado ella no era así siempre estaba feliz, aunque tuviera poco o nada pero sin embargo ahora tenía que haber pasado algo…

_Unos días antes_

El día comenzaba Hermione Granger, una joven hermosa , se levantaba de la cama era ayudada por sus doncellas a vestirse como siempre sin darse cuenta eligiendo la ropa sencilla y elegante sin darse cuenta, se dio unos polvos para aclarar su tez ya de por si clara.

-Está muy guapa hoy señorita Granger.

Ante este piropo Hermione reacciono con una radiante sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Ginny , hoy me encuentro bien tengo la sensación deque va a pasarme algo bueno!

Ginny era su doncella era una joven algo vulgar pues sus numerosas pecas daban a entender su condicioón de sirvienta sin embargo era alegre y muy atenta a los demás, Hermione la tenía en gran estima era su única amiga de verdad.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que ascendían y descendían a ambos lados de su habitación Así que descendió cuando llegó a la cocina vio que no había nadie y cogió algo de comer.

-Señorita si tenía hambre podía haberme avisado-dijo la cocinera-ya sabe que a la señora no le gusta que se la prepare usted!

-No te preocupes no tiene porque enterarse.

Pero desgraciadamente y seguro debido a sus palabra su madre entró por la puerta.

-Hermione, ya te he dicho que no hables con los criados más de lo necesario.

-Lo siento madre-le guiño un ojo a la cocinera para que no se preocupara.

-Tú padre y yo hemos decidido irnos de viaje este fin de semana.

-Me vais a dejar sola?-Hermione estaba sorprendida.

-No exactamente.

-Cómo que no exactamente?

-Pues…-su madre titubeaba no podía creerlo, su madre estaba titubeando!

-Pues que no vas a estar sola vas a estar con el joven de los Potter.

-Cómo?

-Lo que oyes, tu padre y yo hemos decidido que ya es hora de elegir marido y ese Potter es un buen candidato.

-Qué?madre no lo puedo creer no me pienso casar con nadie.

-Baja ese tono, y no seas impertinente, tú vas a hacer lo que se te mande y punto si tu padre dice que te casas te casas.

-Pero…-Hermione estaba fuera de si como que se iba a casar?

-Nada de peros.

Hermione noto una mezcla de rabia e impotencia dentro y al notar como sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar se tapo las manos y salió corriendo hasta su cuarto.

_En el presente_

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces su padre había conocido más profundamente a Harry pues ese era el nombre del joven y le había caido en gracia ahora solo cabía esperar la aprobación de Harry, Hermione se sentía como una mercancía, pero al fin y al cabo eso es lo que era…

Sin embargo aunque todos pensaban que tanto sus padres como los de Harry se iban de viaje esto no será así y se producirá un ambiente tenso que desembocara en sunas situaciones algo desagradables…

REVIWSS PLEASEE SINO NOPN SABREE SI OS GUSTA!XRA Q LOS EPAIS YO(froguita) AGO LOS CAPIS IMPARES I SHASA LOS PARES!


	2. simple curiosidad

ESTe CaPi Va a seR ESpEcIaLmEnTe CORtO mAs K nAda CrEo K No PuEde cONsIdERaRse ni un capItUlo JeJe XRO e keRiDo ReSAlTaR eN eL La imPoRTaNcIa De giNny xRa HeRmIOnE I De lA mIsMa PaRTa GinnY cOMo DiJe En Un Rewiv Al FiNaL sOlo vOI A EScRiBIr Yo /FrOgUItA)La historia ESPrO k Os GuSte a Mi M EnCaNtA eSCrIbIr I MuxIsImo tb LeER asI k EsPeRo VuEStrAs KrItIcAS TaNtO sI sOn BuEnAS ComO mAlAS…i Ya SiN mAs dIlAcIon Aki tEnEiS:

El día comenzaba los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban las cortinas de la habitación iluminando los cabellos de una Hermione dormida, una suave brisa material la despertó de forma agradable hasta que en su cabeza se agolparon todos los recuerdos necesarios para que saltara corriendo de la cama , ese era el día, el día en el que conoceria a su posible prometido no entendia omo podia estar asustada si en realidad no queria casarse verdad no queria aun era muy joven y no lo conocia de nada a demas sus principios iban contra todo aquello sin embargo en esos momentos su corazon era mas fuerte que su cabeza y este latia a tal velocidad que le resultaba algo difícil respirar, atraveso a gran velocidad su cuarto debaño con el que conectabna su habitación era impresionante estaba tan limpio que daba hasta miedo tocarlo pero se paro unos segundos a mirarase en su enorme espejo y contemplar lo que según ella era una cara normalita… abrio la puerta que estaba colocada frente a ella y el ambiente que la rodeaba cambio de repente ya no era una sensación fria y estricta la que recorria su espalda si una agradable clida y confortable, estaba en la habitación de Ginny quien se encontraba tendida en la cama durmiendo de forma algo escandalosa(estsba roncando o solo se lo parecia) la zarandeo suavemente porque aunque tenia prisa en despertarla no queria que se enfadara , ella poco acostumbrada a que la levantaran de aquella forma abrió los ojos y se enderezo mirando a Hermione de forma despreocupada como si esperara justo eso.

-Si Hermione ya se que hoy es tu dia ya se que hoy puede decidirse tu futuro pero por amor de dios son las cinco de la mañana no podrias haberme dejado dormir una horita mas!-solto Ginny.

-noooo ¿Cómo puedes pensar en dormirr Ginny?no te entiendo-Hermione se reia en esa habitación era en la unica en la que podia hablar tranquilamente y en la que ella Ginny podia dirigirse a ella como lo que verdaderamente era su amiga y no como una criada mas que le debía respeto…

-lo entenderias si ayer te hubieras acostado a la misma hora que yo…-tenia unas profundas ojeras que enmarcaban su rostro y le hacia parecer mayor de lo que era cosa que se arreglaria con una spocas horas de sueño.

-no no lo entenderia te juro que con lo nerviosa que estoy ahora no podria dormirme de ninguna manera.-miles de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Hermione por que ese nerviosismo que la invadia de repente?ni siquiera conocia a la susodicha persona pero se moria de ganas por conocerla tal vez fuera la repentina conciencia que habia tomado de que en ese mismo dia podia decidirse su futuro o tan solo fuera una simple curiosidad…

-los e lose-Ginny se levanto dando un pronunciado bostezo y estendiendo son brazos de tal manera que parecia que fuera a abrazar a Hermione(cosa que no sucedió)se cambio rapidamente tanto que Hermione penso en todo el timepo que ella perdia a lo largo del dia solo vistiendose.

-Bueno contenta?ya estoy vestida y lista y m voy a curiosear sii la señora lo supoiera menuda nos iba a caer encima.

Hermione no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa le encantaba que hablara de ellas dos como nosotras ese era el unico lugar donde podia hacerlo asi que estaba feliz ademas sabia que podia contar con ella en todo momento esa seguridad que la embargaba al verla dejaba d elado todo lo demas.Asi que no pudo mas que abrazarla estrujandola d etal amnera que se puso a gritar

-Que me ahogoo que me ahogooo-Hermione se hecho a reir y Ginny no tardo mucho en imitarla…

Pocas horas después Hermione ya estaba oficialmente levantada y su madre entro en la habitacion (como siempre sin preguntar) y comenzo a ordenar a las numerosas doncellas como debian prepararla y vestirla para la ocasión, Hermione estaba en estado de shock pero intentaba a duras penas disimularlo…

En la planta baja sin embargo hacia tiempo que la actividad habia comenzado todas las cocineras estaban preparando un suculento desayuno para una familia que no habia sido del todo esperaba pues solo habia manjares para un comensal y se habian presentado tres sin embargo eso no debia presentar un problema para la familia Granger cuya señora habia movilizado a todo els ervicio la mitad del cual se encontraba en el mercado entre ellos por suerte no estaba Ginny que se habia escabullido y habia logrado conseguir un trabajo que le permitiera obseravar a los Potter (familia al completo) le hebia llamado la atención el "señorito Potter" que de –ito tenia mas bien poco se trataba de un joven bastante alto podía medir 1'85 m fácilmente se podia decir que era guapo dos ojos verdes se encontraban separados por una ancha frente de un pelo color azabache peinado a la perfeccion , unos labios muy finos se encontraba cerca de una nariz afilada pero podia decirse perfecta? Que estaba nunca mejor dicho en su sitio, pero habia algo en el que lo hacia repulsivo no esa no era la palabra era una mirada de superioridad de creerse mejor a los demas (cosa que en cierto modo era verdad pues era uno de los pocos buenos nobles que quedaban en la ciudad) ese gesto que hacia con la boca apenas perceptible de desprecio hacia los demas por equivocarse como si fuera perfecto…

En cuanto tuvo un momento se escaqueo hacia el cuarto de Hermione pensando en la manera de decirle que su posible prometido no era para nada como ella se esperaba…

eSPrO K oS ayA gUsTaDA PrOMtO k El PrOxMi CaPi SErA eXtrA lArGo kERiA dIrIgIrLe UnAs PaLaBrAs A mAdIe:

A mi tb m encanta la edad media es mas tengo pensada una historia ambientada en esta época jeje lo q pasa esq prefiero terminar 1º una i después aremos la otra jejej si te gusta la edad media tb creo ke te encantaria leer los pilares de la tierra k en mi opinión es uno de los mejores libros que existen respecto a lo del pasado i futuro ara algo al respecto xro no exactamente como lo piensas te dejare con la intriga:P:P:P muxos besoss wapa encantada de conocerte i espero (mui en serio)seguir contando con tu opinión.

Pd:m encanta tu historia!jejejej


End file.
